


You're Not People

by mggislife2789



Category: Jessica Jones - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Beer, Carnival, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: After two seasons of Jessica Jones, she is in desperate need of some happiness.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	You're Not People

“I think you should wear this,” Y/N laughed, throwing her head back against the stale dust of the apartment with a dress in her hands. How the hell had this ended up in Jess’s closet? It was probably Trish’s dress. It seemed like her style. Professional, put together, full of color…sunny was a good word - the complete opposite of Jessica’s laid-back, chill, all black wardrobe. “I mean, it’s so you.”

“You will see me in that when I don’t drink whiskey anymore,” she deadpanned, rolling her eyes as she turned away. A small smile crept across her lips but she wasn’t about to let Y/N know that. 

It didn’t matter if she hid her face. Jessica had been through such an enormous pile of garbage in her life it was easy to know when she was having a good day; she so rarely had them. “Oh come on,” Y/N said snorting as she needled her friend. “It’s goes with your emo to-”

“If you say emo to the extremo again, I’m going to use my considerable strength to push you in the wall,” she threatened as she pulled on her trademarked ripped jeans and black tank top. 

Y/N bit her lip, desperately trying not to finish her sentence. She’d always teased Jess about her wardrobe, even though she secretly loved it. She was just too much of a nerd to pull it off herself. “That would mean you’d have to fix up the apartment again. You got enough money for that?”

“I should kill you.”

“You love me.”

“I would sell you to satan for one corn chip.”

“Did you just meme on me?”

Jessica eyed her confused. “That’s a meme? I just meant it for real.”

“No, you didn’t, you love me.”

“Debatable.”

As she picked up her leather jacket, Y/N couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s hot as fuck out and you’re gonna wear a leather jacket?”

Glancing outside, she could practically see the steam rising from the concrete. “You’ve got a point.” She threw her jacket across the room and knocked over a shelf in the process. 

“Wait,” Y/N said stunned, “I have a what?”

“Don’t press your luck, Y/N.”

—-

Jessica Jones was bathed in black amidst a sea of colors. 

The carnival was in town.

Loud noises, rigged video games, cheesy ass rides, garbage food and even the occasional drink. It had everything both Y/N and Jessica could love. Jessica - Booze and shit food. Y/N - all of the above.

Turning around, Y/N signaled the wandering clown that seemed to have a thing for Jess. He was trying to get her to laugh; it wasn’t going to work. She told him as such so he’d go on and torture someone else. “I will buy you two drinks to start.”

“And fried oreos,” she said, smiling that toothless smile that she appeased her friends with when she didn’t want to admit out loud that she was having a good time.

“And fried oreos,” Y/N replied. 

Maybe superpowers meant that you had a better digestive system, because anyone else they knew would absolutely 100 % vomit if they ate fried oreos, drank two beers a piece and then proceeded to go on rides, but that was their plan. “Oh my god, these are so good,” Jessica mumbled, licking the powdered sugar off her fingertips. “I can feel my arteries clogging as we speak.”

“Same.”

As children of all ages and even some adults just out for a day to themselves milled around, Jessica managed to procure herself another beer. “Seriously? We’ve been here 15 minutes.”

“You know alcohol doesn’t do a damn thing for me until the third drink.” She gulped the entire thing down in two or three enormous gulps. “And this is beer, not whiskey. You’re lucky I’m only starting with three.”

“Okay, I’m about to test you,” Y/N laughed, walking toward the games. it was well known that carnival games were rigged, but they weren’t rigged against superpowered people. “I want you to knock the bottles over.”

“Seriously? The bottle will probably ricochet and kill someone.”

“Then reel it in,” Y/N laughed. “I can move shit with my mind and I’d still try.”

“You better.”

Over and over again, Jessica attempted to knock over the pyramid of six bottles. Her formidable strength did her no good if she couldn’t aim. “This is actually impossible!” She yelled. “I need another drink!”

“I think that would actually make it worse.” Y/N was standing behind her laughing so hard her stomach started to hurt. 

Finally, after about 30 minutes of trying and nearly $50 spent, she managed to knock them over. “We have a winner! Pick you prize!” The man called.

Jessica glanced back at Y/N, not believing that she had to pick out a colorful stuffed animal to carry around. “Fine,” she said. “The blue bear.”

When the man grabbed it, Y/N cackled. 

“What’s so funny?” Jessica asked.

Y/N grabbed the bear and wrapped its furry arms around Jessica’s neck. “This is a Care Bear. His name is Grumpy Bear. He suits you.”

“Oh shut up,” she snickered.

It was nice getting her to laugh. She deserved more of it.

“Where to next, Oh Dictator of Fun?”

What would be fun and allow Jess to let out her aggression? 

…

Then it dawned on her. “Bumper cars.”

For nearly an hour and a half, Jessica and Y/N got on and off the bumper cars. Each time she got into the car, she either consciously or subconsciously buckled in her care bear; it was adorable. But Y/N wasn’t about to tell her that or she’d stop. 

Then they made their way to a drop tower, which would’ve been fun save for the fact that a kid puked on her Jess’ boots. 

“Okay, next ride,” Y/N said quickly, grabbing her hand and pulling her through the crowd of green-faced children.

Once they were through the throngs, Jessica pulled Y/N toward a truck. “More alcohol first. Those beers did nothing for me.”

“Cool, you get drinks, I’ll get food?”

“Gyros?”

“That’s what I was thinking.”

She smiled. “Great minds.”

Somehow, the two of them made their way back to a table with four beers and two gyros in hand, along with Grumpy Bear who was still sitting snugly under Jessica’s arm. 

She only had two drinks…

“You drank two before you even got off line, didn’t you?” Y/N asked.

That toothless smile again. “Guilty.”

Gyros were the epitome of messy fair food. “I could live off fair food,” Jessica said, her mouth full. God, she was disgusting. But Y/N wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Even with your metabolism, I think living off fair food would still kill you.”

“But what a way to go.”

Snickering, Y/N finished up the rest of her food, while Jessica went to grab what had to be her eighth beer of the night. “Alright, what next?”

“Ferris wheel.”

She did not look amused. “Come on, it’s fun!”

“It’s lame.”

“It’s fun lame.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.” But she allowed herself to be dragged along anyway. 

The ride wasn’t long, probably because it was in fact one of the least cool rides at the carnival, but as soon as they boarded their little cart, Grumpy Bear was set at Jess’ side. She tipped her sunglasses on and relaxed into the seat, undoubtedly closing her eyes against the breeze on the way to the top. “Maybe the ride will break and we can chill up here for the rest of the night.”

“I thought this ride was lame.”

“It is. But it’s quiet. No people.”

“I don’t count as people?” Y/N smirked.

“No, you don’t count as people.”

That was quite possibly the best compliment Jessica had ever given her.


End file.
